


[Podfic] The Sound of Ringing Laughter

by silenceinmolasses



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, M/M, Matt pretending to be Mike pretending to be Matt, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Setting from the TV show; everything about Mike from the comics, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: Written by Samsonet.Author's summary:Foggy Nelson knows three things about Mike Murdock:One: he’s the most arrogant son-of-a-bitch to ever walk the earth. (Apologies to Matt’s mother.)Two: he’s a shameless flirt. Men, women, every hot person in sight gets a dose of the Murdock charm.Three: he’s cruel.That’s the only explanation Foggy has when Mike shows up on days when Matt’s out, gives him a grin and insists on walking him home. Because this is something a friend or a -- aboyfrienddoes, and as much as Foggy loves Matt, that affection does not extend to his arrogant-flirty-cruel-rascal twin brother.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Mike Murdock, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Mike Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	[Podfic] The Sound of Ringing Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sound of Ringing Laughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402031) by [Samsonet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Samsonet). 



> A big thanks for Samsonet for letting me record this great fic!
> 
> I wanted to post this before the holidays but my one brain cell had decided to take extra hours at work and then had the audacity to be surprised that I was super tired.
> 
> Well, I wish that this year all of you, lovely people, will easily find the content you are an intended audience for and have time and effort to create <3.

Mediafire links:

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vw9ie4a5e4w1pwm/%255BDaredevil%255D_The_Sound_of_Ringing_Laughter.mp3/file) /14:02/ 13 MB

[m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p59ojc8zklxehcs/%255BDaredevil%255D_The_Sound_of_Ringing_Laughter.m4a/file) /14:02/ 13 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1koTGd74M3hmJiXCNt-N2dIQeFMLY8wxh/view?usp=sharing)

The song playing at the end is the official piano version of _[V](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUfH53bYp1Q)_ by Lee Jung Hyun.


End file.
